Anakin's Fate
by AlphaNinn
Summary: This is my theory on why and how Anakin turned to the Dark Side. Read it, It's good.


Anakin's Fate  
  
By: Ninn  
  
  
Disclaimer: The characters contianed in this story do not belong to me. There is  
no money being made of of this, and there will not be. This was written by a Star  
Wars fan for the enjoyment of other Star Wars fans.  
  
  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Eleven years, Anakin thought, Eleven years since I left home. He was  
sitting in a small room in the back of a public ship that was heading for his native  
Tatooine.  
Anakin wore the outfit of a Jedi Knight, and carried his lightsaber  
proudly. Absently fingering its hilt, he watched the distant brown sphere hanging  
in space grow larger with each passing minute. Throwing a few items in a small  
bag he left the room and headed toward the front of the ship, wanting very much  
to be back on his native soil.  
  
The hatch opened and the oppressive Tatooine heat slammed into  
Anakin like a giant wave. Even after being away for so long, the heat didn't  
bother him, it never had.   
Looking around, his sharp eyes taking in everything, he noted that not  
much had changed. Other than everything looking a bit more worn, it was almost  
exactly the same.   
Around him the streets were empty, but that was not unusual in the  
midday heat, so he pushed the thought out of his mind.  
Walking to the slave quarters that he had spent most of his childhood in,  
he wondered about his friend Kitster, about what he was doing now, and about  
what had happened to him. His mind drifted to his old enemy, Sebulba, and he  
figured that he was still involved in the races - and probably still wanted revenge  
for that day that Anakin had beaten him.  
Anakin smiled, he had promised that he would return one day, and he  
had.  
As he walked the buildings got more and more familiar, and he  
recognized Watoo's shop.  
Wonder if old blue wings is still there, he thought absently, and drifted  
over in that direction.  
He was. Watoo flew over to him "What do you want?" he demanded  
sharply.  
"You don't remember me," he stated bluntly.  
"No, I don't. Now buy something or get out!" Watoo ordered.  
"I just have one question. Did you ever find someone to fix that pod racer  
I wrecked?"  
Anakin turned and waked out, leaving Watoo hanging there, suprized.  
  
The slave quarters were exactly as Anakin remembered them. He  
passed by Jira's fruit stand, and noted with a hint of sadness that she wasn't  
there.  
He passed the courtyard that he had built his racer in,  
  
Climbing into the pod, Anakin jammed the power pack in.  
Around him stood Kitster, Jar Jar, Padme, Qui Gon, and the two  
droids. His mother stood at the top of the stairs.  
Anakin flipped the ignition switch and the two Radon Ulzers  
caught and roared to life. "It's working! It's working!" he   
screamed as the wind rushed through his hair, and the people  
standing around him smiled.  
  
and climbed the stairs. Passing a few doors he opened the one that had  
been his and his mother's. The interior was dark and cool, compared to the  
unrelenting sun outside. It almost seemed that it hadn't been occupied in some  
time. Walking through the living room, he stepped into his old bedroom. It was  
exactly the same as the day he had left. 3PO sat, still deactivated, on the  
workbench. Impulsively, Anakin pushed the activation switch.  
"Greetings, I am C-3PO, human cyborg relations. How may I serve you?"  
3PO asked in his tinny voice.  
"3PO, I'm back."  
The droid stared at him for a minute, trying to figure out who was  
standing in front of him. "Master Anakin, is that you?"  
"Yes."  
"Welcome back. How long have you been gone? You look so much  
older. What have you been doing? Where have--" The droid was cut off by  
Anakin.  
"Slow down. It's been 11 years."  
"Eleven years? Have I been deactivated that long?" If it was possible for  
a droid to look annoyed, 3PO was doing a good job.  
"I'm sorry I couldn't come back sooner, but I've been busy. Remember  
my dreams from when I was a kid? Well, they're not dreams anymore."  
"Congratulations Master Anakin."  
Anakin smiled. He had missed the droid, and almost wanted to hear it  
talk more. "I'll be back soon." he told the droid, and left the room and the slave  
quarters.  
  
"Anakin? Is that you?" he heard a voice call. Looking around he saw  
someone standing behind him.  
"Amee? How are you?"  
She laughed "I'm fine. Wow," she breathed, seeing his lightsaber  
"You're a Jedi."  
"Yes," he smiled "What about you?"  
"I still live with my family, but I work in a cantina," she laughed again.  
Anakin looked at her, "Where's my mother?"  
"I'm sorry," she looked down, not wanting to say more "About a year  
after you left Watoo decided she was useless and had her killed."  
Anakin didn't say anything. Holding back the tears that threatened to  
spill he nodded and turned away.  
  
He couldn't do it. He was crying as he ran back to his mother.  
She hugged him and he whispered "I can't do it." She held him  
tight and he asked "Will I ever see you again?" "What does your  
heart tell you?" was her reply. Thinking for a moment he   
answered, "Yes, I guess." "Then we will see each other again."  
He promised to come back and free her, and as he was   
gathering the will and turning away she told him "Don't look  
back."  
  
He hadn't looked back, and had left on the blind hope that he would see  
her again. His heart had been wrong, his mother was dead.  
As he was going back to his home, he wondered why no one was living  
there, the slave quarters were usually over-crowded.  
3PO was standing near the doorway when Anakin entered.  
"I'm leaving."  
"Master Anakin, you can't leave," 3PO cut him off.  
"And you're coming with me," he finished.  
"You seem upset," the droid noted bluntly.  
"Don't worry about me."  
"Are we going to be traveling on a starship?" The droid asked, somehow  
managing to look nervous.  
"Yes. I'm going to Courscant."  
Yoda had told him once the anger led to hate, and hate led to suffering.  
Well, to him that seemed to be false. He was just suffering.  
  
Anakin had secured them passage to Courscant using a mind trick. He  
knew that it wasn't right, but it was his only choice.  
He and the droid stayed low for the trip, hiding behind the spare  
hyperdrive generator. The back cargo hold was full, and that worked to their  
advantage. Just because he'd been able to get them on didn't mean that he'd be  
able to keep them thinking that he and the droid belonged.  
The walls around them were thick, and therefore efficient at muffling any  
sound, but 3PO could get loud so he sat there deactivated.  
Oh well, he thought. Leaning back he closed his eyes and dozed off.  
  
The ship docked smoothly and Anakin and the droid were the first ones  
off, they hadn't been noticed.  
During the flight he had been doing alot of thinking. He and Padmé were  
still very close, and he loved her deeply. They were together quite often, when  
he was on Naboo, and when she was on Courscant. Yes, he knew what he  
would do.  
Anakin was so deep in thought that he nearly walked past his door.  
Shaking his head he entered the code and walked in. He was halfway across the  
room when he noticed the droid still standing at the door. Laughing to himself he  
motioned the droid in.  
Anakin went into his bedroom and lay there, staring at the ceiling. He  
had gone back home to free his mother and had found out that she had been  
killed. He hated that place now more than ever. He was angry and upset, and  
wanted to lash out at something, but that was the path to the dark side, a path he  
did not want to follow.  
  
The door chime rang. Anakin stood up and smoothed out his shirt. A  
moment later he opened the door.  
"Hello Annie."  
"Hi," he motioned for her to enter "What brings you to Courscant this  
time?" he asked Padmé. She was the only one who still called him by that name,  
and at that moment his old nickname touched a sore spot. He didn't say  
anything, not wanting his personal problem to interfere.  
"To be with you, of course," she looked into his eyes.  
  
"Are you an angel?" he asked her as she stood in the shop.  
"What?" she replied, looking at him strangely. "An angel," he  
repeated "They live on the moons of iego. You must be one.  
Maybe you just don't know it" "You're a funny little boy. How do  
you know so much?" she smiled at him. "I listen to the spacers  
that come through here. I'm going to marry you someday," he  
said suddenly. "You're just a boy," she replied. "But I won't  
always be." he answered quickly. A moment after that she   
was gone.  
  
Anakin managed a smile. It was now or never.  
"Padmé," he was one of the only people that could call her that "The day  
I met you I said I was going to marry you," he paused, not sure how to continue  
"I love you very much. Will you marry me?" He took her hands and looked deep  
into her brown eyes, not rushing her to answer.  
She waited before answering, thinking.   
"I love you too. Yes. I will."  
They embraced, holding each other for a long time, neither wanting to let  
go. Then Padmé spoke.  
"I heard you went back to Tatooine. How did it go?"  
"Almost everything was the same, but..." he trailed off.  
"But what?" she prodded gently.  
"My life there is gone. Watoo decided that my mother was useless and  
had her killed."  
A look of sadness and horror crossed her face. "I'm so sorry. When?"  
"About year after I left," standing up he quickly changed the subject  
"Let's go out. Any new restaurants that are good?"  
"I don't know. Let's just walk around, maybe we'll find something," she  
put an arm around him and they left.  
  
Something was calling him. He didn't know what it was, or why it was  
calling him. It was a distant voice, a distant whisper that teased his ears and  
made him want to hear more.  
It was offering him power. taking advantage of the conflicting emotions  
inside of him, but he would resist - he must resist.  
Next to him Padmé was calling his name. He looked at her blankly.  
"Annie? You ok?"  
"Sure. I'm fine," he couldn't shake the strange feeling. Padmé looked like  
she didn't believe him, and voiced her concern. Anakin once again reassured  
her and they continued walking. Neither of them said anything.  
Entering a plaza they headed for a small eating establishment situated  
on the far side.  
"What does this place have?" Padmé asked.  
"I don't know, but we'll find out soon enough.  
  
The interior was well lit and smelled - to them - very good. Picking their  
way through the crowd they found a table n the middle. A humanoid waiter came  
over to them and handed them menus. After he left them they found themselves  
unable to read them.  
"Your guess is as good as mine," Padmé joked.  
When the waiter came back they picked random items, and they were  
soon staring at plates holding weird looking food.  
Padmé picked at hers "When do we want the marriage?"  
"I haven't thought about a date yet. Maybe six months, give us time to  
get ready," he stabbed at a glob on his plate, and it burst, splattering him.  
Padmé laughed and handed him her napkin, "Six months seems about  
right. Let's get out of here."  
Anakin threw some credits on the table. Leaving, they wandered around  
part of the city and ended up at Padmé's. The interior was warm and plush.   
They talked and made plans.  
  
When Anakin left the next morning, it was calling him again. It could see  
inside of him, through him. He was happy on the outside, but still upset and  
angry underneath.  
  
--7 Months Later--  
  
Anakin and Padmé sat together in her rooms in the Naboo Palace.  
The Naboo hadn't fought anymore since the battle 11 years prior which  
had very nearly destroyed hem. The Naboo and the Gungans still lived together  
in peaceful coexistence.  
Anakin had been keeping many things from his new wife. He had never  
told her about the callings of darkness - he didn't think it was necessary,  
because he thought he would be able to resist. But, about four months before,  
he had given in, and started learning the ways of the Dark Side. Because he was  
on Naboo, no one but him knew.  
When he had left Courscant, the big news was Senator Palpatine  
declaring himself Emperor. This had shaken Padmé badly, she had trusted that  
man. Anakin had been sympathetic, and would have been more so, but he had  
been too preoccupied to pay as much attention to it as he should have.   
His outlook on everything had changed. He would never admit it to  
Padmé, he would barely admit it to himself, but he was beginning to support  
Palpatine in his quest for power.  
"Annie," Padmé nudged his arm.  
"Sorry. I was thinking," well, he had been.  
"About what?"  
"The past, the future. About what's going to happen to all of us."  
"The future will reveal itself in time," she said quietly "The present is at  
our control, and if we work it right, we'll have alot to look forward to."  
Anakin nodded "The future can change though, no matter how well the  
present is controlled," he took a breath "What are you going to do about  
Palpatine?"  
"I don't know. What I do want to know is why."  
Before he could say anything her comlink buzzed. She stood up "I'm  
sorry, I'll try to be back as soon as possible."  
He kissed her "I'll be waiting." just not here, he added to himself. Waiting  
a few minutes he left the room.  
  
The main plaza in Theed was crowded. His wedding with Padmé had  
been highly publicized, and he noticed a few people looking in his direction,  
probably wondering what their queen had seen in him.   
A large group blocked the road ahead. There was no way around.  
Curious, Anakin walked up next to a woman that was standing near the back.   
"What's going on?" he whispered to her.  
She looked at him, "Palpatine has come back here. Rumor has it that he  
is looking for a partner. Queen Amidala is going to try and stop him," she turned,  
once again trying to peer through the crowd.  
Anakin muttered thanks, and worked his way through the crowd. He  
didn't really want to stay, Padmé would probably tell him later.  
Then he changed his mind. It would be more interesting to see it first  
hand. Suddenly the crowd compacted to one side of the street. Being near the  
front, Anakin could easily see what was happening.   
Two speeders were coming down the street, the first carrying Padmé. As  
it passed she glanced at him and looked away. The second held the newly  
declared Emperor. He was scanning the crowd, and his eyes fell on Anakin.  
They held eye contact for as long as was possible, then Anakin saw the man   
speaking into a comlink.  
"We will watch your career with great interest," the words came back to  
haunt Anakin. What had he meant when he said that. At the time Anakin didn't  
pay any attention to it - he had been just a boy, and was too excited about other  
things. Now, though, he wondered. Shrugging it off he left the crowd to return to  
the palace. He had been going somewhere, but now he didn't recall where.  
  
When he was about halfway back, a man that he didn't recognize  
walked up to him. Anakin was sure that he had never seen him before, he was  
excellent at remembering faces, and had never seen this plain featured person  
before.  
"The Emperor wants to see you immediately," he said, bidding Anakin to  
follow.  
"Who are you?" Anakin asked, but the man was already leaving. I hope I  
don't regret this, he thought, and began following.  
They ended up about a kilometer away where a speeder was waiting.   
"Where are we going?" Anakin tried to get anything out of the man, but  
he was too well shielded.  
"You'll see when we get there."  
Anakin didn't sense any danger from the man, so he got in the back.  
Keeping his senses open as they left, he wondered if he was doing the right  
thing.  
The speeder was on auto pilot, so there was nothing he could get from  
the driver - if he could get to the computer he would be able to find out, but the  
man was armed, and he wouldn't be able to protect himself from a blaster at  
close range. Leaning back, he waited.  
The speeder jolted to a stop. Anakin climbed out and saw that they were  
on the outskirts of the city, almost directly underneath a rather large ship. The  
man shoved him in the back with his blaster, and they entered the ship.   
The interior was done in wooden paneling and black metal, an odd  
combination, but skillfully combined.   
Anakin was led into a lounge where he waited. It was also done in that  
odd combination of wood and metal - including the table and chairs.  
He waited there for quite along time.  
Over the years he had learned patience, but now it was wearing thin. He  
had been in this room for hours, and was thinking of just getting up and leaving  
when the door hissed opened. Assuming a relaxed position he fingered his  
lightsaber.   
Two people stood in the doorway. They talked quietly, and one left -  
apparently satisfied.   
The other entered the room where he sat. It was Palpatine. Over the  
years his appearance had changed much. He now concealed himself in dark  
robes, his face hidden from all. They stared at each other, eye to eye in a  
nonwavering gaze.   
Anakin knew what he wanted. "We will watch your career with great  
interest," the words haunted him again. Except this time he knew their meaning.  
Palpatine wanted him as, not a partner exactly, more of a subordinate who would   
do his bidding. Below him the ship shuddered in takeoff. Anakin broke the stare.   
His fate was sealed. They both knew that.   
Palpatine left the room, and that man entered.  
"Follow me," was all he said.  
Anakin followed him out of the room and through many hallways before  
finally ending up at where he was to stay.  
The room was large, furnished in the same style as the rest of the ship,  
and had an impressive view of space. Anakin noticed a computer terminal in the  
corner and logged on, noting that he had access to everything. The first thing he  
did was learn that they were going to the fiery world of Abadan. He had never  
heard of it, but that didn't matter.  
  
Abadan was hotter that Tatooine. That was the first thing he noticed  
when he left the ship.   
Anakin had nothing he was supposed to do, so he roamed. Leaving the  
spaceport behind he headed toward the center of town.   
The town looked like it was new, probably constructed when some rare  
mineral or gas was found, not meant to stay for very long. Like most, it would  
probably be gone in a matter of years, after the greedy population sucked up all  
of the wealth.  
Deciding there was nothing in the town that was worthwhile he began  
heading back toward the ship, this time skirting the town. It was still early, so he  
walked slowly, opening his senses to everything around him.   
Then he sensed someone approaching. Turning around, he saw who it  
was and called out, "What are you doing here?"  
"I was sent here to help settle some disputes," his former master called  
back "Why are you?"  
Anakin slowed his pace "The ship I was on landed here, and I felt like  
doing some exploring."  
"The council was right. You wouldn't be here if I hadn't promised   
Qui-Gon I would train you. You've always had too much anger in you. Qui-Gon  
never saw it, but I did. My opinion wasn't enough to change his."  
Anakin smiled thinly "He also said I'd never be a problem," Anakin  
brought out his lightsaber and extended the blue blade.  
Anakin watched as his former master extended his blade "He's still using  
Qui-Gon's" Anakin thought.  
Anakin struck first. His blow was easily blocked. He struck again, to the  
same result.  
They fought, moving out into the desolate, volcano riddled plains. They  
were both excellent swordsmen, their skill levels about the same.  
Anakin jumped over a cluster of rocks, and jabbed upward, expecting his  
opponent to follow. He did, but sensed the upward thrust, and lept sideways  
away from it.  
Neither of them spoke, the silence around them being broken by the  
hum and crash of the two glowing blades.  
Anakin was the aggressor, leading the battle. Then they were on equal  
terms, and ended up on the rim of a lava pit. Both men were sweating, and tiring.  
Anakin jumped to dodge a blow, and in the process slipped on the  
landing. Swinging one last time he dislodged his opponents lightsaber, and went  
flying into the pit of molten rock, left for dead.  
  
--29 Years Later--  
  
Darth Vader strode down the hall of the Tantive IV. He now wore full  
body armor, the only thing keeping him alive.   
He had destroyed the Jedi at the Emperors command, as they were a  
threat to them.  
Now his mission was to destroy the Rebel Alliance, and standing here,   
before their leader, he felt it would be an easy job.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
